


Marks

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "I chose my costume thinking of you. Thought you might like it.""Half of your chest is see through. And your pants are fucking painted on."





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 8, biting/scratching, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

Yuri pushed Otabek against the wall of the hotel corridor. They hadn't seen each other in _months_. He assaulted his mouth with fervor, swallowing his groan.

"Let's get to my fucking room," Yuri whispered. Otabek half smiled, "lead the way," he said, low. 

Yuri took his hand and started pulling him to his hotel room, saying "I've been watching you this season."

"And?"

"You have to work on your 3S and you look fucking gorgeous in your free program costume."

Otabek let out a laugh. "I chose it thinking of you." Yuri smiles back at him while opening his door and entering the room.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. Thought you might like it."

"Half of your chest is see through. And your pants are fucking painted on."

Otabek smiles, pushing Yuri onto the bed and falling over him seconds later, shirtless. "You're wearing too many clothes right now." Yuri takes off his shirt and wiggles out of his pants in seconds, just before pushing Otabek's down. He uses the distraction to get on top of him, smiling at his challenging look.

"Nobody's getting fucked tonight. The only ass that's gonna get destroyed before the gala is yours when I win."

"All right, we'll see about that."

"But we can do plenty of other things."

"I'm listening."

Yuri smiles, and wiggles down to sit on Otabek's thighs and not on his hips. Then he traces a sharp nail from the middle of his clavicle down through his sternum and to the opposite side of his waist. Otabek shudders.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm marking the estimate end of the see through fabric on your suit," he says, smiling. "So I know where can I leave marks," he finishes, in a whisper.

"Fuck."

"I already told you no, Beka, don't make tie you down," Yuri says, only half joking, but Otabek is not listening, because he's leaving small bites and sucking marks on his chest, and he's a sensitive man, he can't really resist it. He's panting and moaning within seconds.

In vengeance, when Yuri's sucking his cock he pulls on his hair, and when he returns the favor he leaves scratches on his thighs. They're all covered when they compete next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com)


End file.
